This invention relates to an apparatus and method for extraction and collection of pressurized fluent materials from a system containing same such as CFC gases. Such pressurized materials can include gases, liquids and even flowable or fluent powders all of which are of the type received or contained within a pressurized system from which it is necessary to extract the material into a secure location.
The discovery of the damaging effects of CFC, of which Freon is one example, has led to many developments to overcome the problems of escape of the freon into the atmosphere.
Various techniques have been proposed for extraction of freon from freon containing systems to prevent the freon from accessing the atmosphere.
Most systems require a pump which necessitates the provision of electrical power and in many circumstances this is not available.
Another technique very recently exposed is called the "blue bottle" system which provides a container including a sponge like material known as a "zeolite matrix" which is stated to trap the CFC molecules. The effectiveness of this technique is not known.
Another technique which has been proposed is that of providing a container which is sealed. The container is then wrapped with a bag to cool the container so as to reduce the pressure in gas within the container thus generating a partial vacuum to draw the CFCs from the system. This technique has been effectively abandoned and has received very poor response in the field as it is highly inefficient and effectively technically valueless.